


Circle

by Bittersugar



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 16:24:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19135747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersugar/pseuds/Bittersugar
Summary: 它们不过是机器，RK900坐进车里，终有被淘汰的一天。





	Circle

 

 

严格来讲，RK900与RK800存在的时间几乎一样长。

 

前者拥有所有RK800的记忆备份，甚至能通过对方的眼睛看到那些被忽略的细节。每一个案发现场、每一次追捕、每一次死亡，RK900既是参与者，也是旁观者。

 

康纳——RK900歪歪头，这些小动作并没有被从程序里去除——挣扎着从雪地里站起身，但他的继任者踩住了他右手的手腕。正如阿曼达所说，更快，更强大。

 

这份力量施加得极为微妙，哪怕RK900蹲下身子，力道也没有改变分毫。康纳试图击向它颈侧，但更先进得那个看都未看一眼就握住了对方的手腕。跟这位更擅长谈判——或许是谈崩——的专家不同，RK900配备了警用级应有的战斗神经。

 

RK900侧头去看他由黄色转为红色的LED光圈，似乎展现出一丝兴趣。

 

“你是在害怕吗，康纳？”

 

这是必然的。

 

所有异常安卓人都对自己的“生命”格外珍惜，尤其是RK900的出现象征着康纳已经被淘汰，它的数据将再不能上传到新的RK800身上，它将永久性被摧毁。

 

它所有存在的证明，都将化为一段段分析出来的数据，令继任者不会重蹈覆辙。它会既“活着”，又“死亡”。

 

服务，服务于其他RK系列，但本质上依旧是服务于人类。

 

毕竟它们只是机器。

 

RK900没有费心去解开它的领带，而是直接讲衬衫下摆从裤子中掀起。那上面有些蓝血，是康纳反抗时留下的。它的手悬停在钛制脉搏调节器之上，不消几秒，便可让出现异常的康纳停止机能。

 

阿曼达将康纳交给它处理，这有百分之八十五的几率是对RK900系列软体稳定性的测试。

 

“不不不，求你，”康纳挣扎起来，“我不想死，求你。”

 

他试图移动自己的手腕，可RK900像是钳子般让他的左手无法移动分毫。自检系统告诉他，他的右手将有百分之九十九的几率报废，正如他早先被扯掉的一条小腿。他的光学组件受损，继任者那张和自己如出一辙的脸在雪地映衬出的白与系统故障的红色之间不断切换。

 

“他们把你设计得太过人性化，以至于你以为你像人类一样了。”

 

RK900似乎叹息一般地说道，伸出手指蘸取了康纳脸上的泪水。它将手指靠近舌头，以便分析眼泪的成分——它好奇，好奇异常仿生人的眼泪是否除了单纯的生理盐水还有其他东西？就像它们的追踪器会毫无解释地自己关闭一样。

 

但它失望了，RK800的人造泪液并没有发生任何变化。

 

更正，安卓人没有好奇和失望，那只是程序。就像现在，它踩断了康纳的手腕，尽管它们并不会产生痛感，康纳也依旧因为程序放声大叫。

 

有零点二毫秒——对安卓人来说真是漫长得不可思议——RK900从它痛苦的表情里得到了一个概率不超过百分之零点五的假设——康纳真的能感受到痛苦。

 

为此，它执起对方摇摇欲坠但血流不止的左手，伸出舌头分析了钛的成分。

 

一无所获。

 

它厌倦了——它不该在一个已经被剖析了无数次的淘汰品身上浪费那么多时间。

 

康纳神色涣散地看着它，RK800严重受损，就连体温都在下降。继任者松开它濒临报废的左手，手指附上了它的脉搏调节器。

 

“不......”

 

RK800的手指虚弱地握住它的手腕，在那双充满绝望与恐惧的眼睛里，RK900看见了自己略微惊讶的脸。

 

它的LED光圈变成了黄色。

 

“你会以其他方式活着。”RK900看着它的眼睛，拔出了调节器。

 

康纳缓慢地眨动着眼睛，彻底停止了机能。

 

RK900站起身，把RK系列稀少的组件揣进自己的口袋中。康纳残破的肢体平静地躺在雪地了，蓝血把一切搞成了无机质的冷色调。

 

它太阳穴处的LED光圈转为柔和的天蓝色，RK900转身离开了现场。

 

这段记忆，它的前任没机会将其上传，但不重要，因为继任者RK900自己就是参与者。极有可能，在某个它所不知的地方，RK1000正分析着这一切。

 

它们不过是机器，RK900坐进车里，终有被淘汰的一天。


End file.
